From the Shadows
by LadyAssassin27
Summary: Doubts can sometimes be our undoing.


Well I'm out of crack mode now, feeling sober, so I finally decided to put this up, I wrote it sometime ago, but the crack mode came ….

Another one of my introspective type ones, I always found the fact that Süleyman's inability to kill Seth, fascinating.

Disclaimer: Trinity Blood belongs to Thores and Yoshida[may he rest in peace. yes even the dead own things.

**Form the Shadows.**

_'Sometimes we watch ourselves do something evil Frozen in a scream that's never heard.'_

Whispers filled the Palace that day, words not meant to heard but never-the-less could be heard coming form everywhere within Serai.

_"She's dead … all is lost now"_

_"The Empress is no longer of this world … how could this have happened?!"_

_"What will become of the Empire in her absence?!" _

Yes they all sounded shocked and confused, scared even, except for the two that were within the throne chamber.

…

He stood there staring at the place where She usually sat, as if expecting to see Her there. But she was gone, he had made sure of that, nothing could have possibly have survived that blast. Yet it felt strange, Her not being there anymore.

_"Feels strange, yes" _he says not really aware that he was speaking out loud, _"When something that has existed since one's birth suddenly disappears"_

So strange in fact he was had caught him self wondering when She was going to appear.

_"It can be overwhelming" _

He had been telling himself all morning, he was going to be the Emperor now, She no longer existed, he was going to rule, to live up to his name.

He turned around and looked at his subordinated the Baron of Luxor, _"However we have long since crossed the point of no return" _he states more to reassure himself that anything else.

_"It is my sworn duty to guide this nation onwards for the good of all Methuselah" _Yes he was doing this for his people, he had convinced himself that She no longer had their interests in heart, perhaps he had not done a very good job.

_"Where do we stand"_ he says trying to sound confident, not to let the younger man know of his doubts.

The Baron informs him, the palace was under heavy guard and that the Duchess of Kiev was missing. He hardly heard what Radu was saying, Asta was missing, his niece … well not really, but … He pushed away the thought, there was no need to worry now, besides she had become a threat to him now.

_"There is no way she can possibly intervene"_

Yes Radu is right she can't do anything now, but the Earl and that Terran girl …

_"What of the Earl of Memphis and that Terran?"_

So they are in the dungeons … but if there is an investigation, they really are proving to be troublesome those two.

Süleyman turns back to what he was previously looking at,

_"It could be quiet troublesome if they are aloud to talk, if the nobles were to become suspicious of us in anyway …" _

He doesn't know how he means to keep the Earl an the Terran quiet, but Radu seems to,

_"Not to worry dead men do not speak"_ he states quite simply,

What does he mean by that, does he intend to kill his childhood friend? You've changed much since the last time we met … I barely recognize you.

_"They mustn't die" _He says, Maybe there is another way. _"At least not yet, killing them inside the place would only allow suspicion of murder" _Once He has power he can deal with them in his own way. But why is He hesitating, he already had blood on his hands, was it because he had expected Radu to want to save the life of his friend.

_"Of course, Death isn't the only way to eliminate this problem" _Radu still speaks as if they were talking about some simple and mundane everyday issues.

_"You have an idea?" _Perhaps he does.

_"Leave it all to me, meanwhile you only need focus on ceasing the throne, Emperor" _Says Radu before departing for the dungeons.

…

Süleyman remains standing where he is, pondering Radu's odd behavior, then puts that out of his mind as well, people change, he stood testament to that.

Radu had called him 'Emperor' … _"Emperor Süleyman" _Had a nice ring to it.

He remember being told as a child the story of him name sake, "Süleyman the Magnificent" a Terran Emperor, form a very long time ago, who that ruled over an empire which was as extensive as the one of today. The stories always fascinated him, maybe that's where is thirst for power started?

She had also told him this story, and even though he knew it he has listened in quiet fascination as he always did. When had his love turned to into hate? When had he changed, so much that he sometimes wondered he was really within himself or the body of another.

Perhaps he would become like his namesake, and in time come to inherit his titles as well. Yes this was his destiny, and it was finally being fulfilled.

But, was he really like Süleyman the Magnificent? His namesake had never killed to get the throne, would he have killed one who was like his mother, as well as his other superior?

So what, he won't be exactly like his name sake then, but he had killed his best friend form betraying him, and She had betrayed him and everyone else.

He had done the right thing, and he would be a better Emperor.

Yet he honestly wondered if the doubts would linger forever.

_Doubts always remain hidden in the shadows, in the deep recesses of the mind, they are demons, spawn form our thoughts and actions, that remain forever, until the final dark oblivion of death. _

**Author's Notes**

The opening line is part of a quote by someone whose name I can't remember.

I think Süleyman might have been named after, Sultan Süleyman the first, Tenth Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, Who reigned for 46 yrs, which was the longest among the Ottoman Sultans. Known to Europeans as the Magnificent and to his subjects as the Lawgiver, Süleyman I was both a brilliant military strategist and an acclaimed legislator. The sultan shook the world of the 16th century as he raised the Ottoman Empire to the height of its glory from his seat in Istanbul. . If you want to know more visit, wikipedia.

. read and review,

Bye.


End file.
